Evidence
by Katsumi hotaru
Summary: Jiwa Aomine terguncang. Setidaknya, itu yang dikatakan Akashi. Tapi Aomine tidak merasa seperti itu, dia masih melakukan rutinitasnya yang biasa. Beberapa hari ini Kise jarang mengunjunginya dan suatu hari dia menemukannya tidak jauh dari kantornya Akashi. (Bad summary! - -) -Aokise- -oneshot-


**Title : Evidence**

**Cast : Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, dll.**

**Genre : Crime, supernatural**

**Desclaimer : they are belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**WARNING : ABSURD, OOC, AU!Future, death chara, TYPO (s), IDE MAINSTREAM, CERITA TIDAK JELAS, NGAWUR KEMANA-MANA. BAHASA TIDAK SESUAI EYD, JUDUL TDAK NYAMBUNG DENGAN CERITA, DLL.**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka. Hal yang tertulis hanya khayalan saya.**

**Selamat Membaca... :D**

**.**

**EVIDENCE**

**.**

**(*POV = Point of view)**

**#Aomine POV**

Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku harus melakukan ini. Sebuah metode penyembuhan yang disebut terapi kejiwaan. Sepengetahuanku, hal-hal seperti ini hanya dikhususkan untuk orang-orang yang mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Sedangkan aku tidak merasa kalau aku gila. Aku masih bekerja sebagai polisi, melakukan pekerjaanku sebagaimana mestinya. Lalu apa yang membuatku melakukan terapi?

Akashi Seijuro duduk di hadapanku. Seperti di ruang introgasi, dia menatapku lama dengan tatapan matanya yang tidak biasa. Aku tahu siapa dia, biasanya dia orang yang menangani kasus-kasus gangguan jiwa yang terlampau sulit disembuhkan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan pada pasien-pasiennya yang gila. Kupikir berhadapan dengannya malah membuat mereka semakin gila.

"Aomine Daiki?"

Dia bicara padaku, aku jadi merasa seperti tersangka yang sedang diintrogasi.

"Ya"

"Penampilanmu tidak terlihat seperti orang gila. Tapi kejiwaanmu, ya"

Dia menyunggingkan senyum –tidak menurutku itu terlihat seperti seringai. Apa-apaan dia itu?! Bicara seenaknya! Apa seperti ini cara dia memperlakukan orang lain? Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, jadi aku hanya diam dan dia kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tahu kau merasa heran kenapa kau di sini. Aku tahu kau tidak merasa gila. Ya, memang tidak ada orang gila yang menyadari dirinya sendiri gila"

Sialan Akashi Seijuro! Dia mengatakannya terlalu berbelit, tapi intinya dia mengatakan kalau aku ini gila. Aku ingin menonjoknya saat itu juga, mulutnya itu perlu diberi pelajaran. Tapi aku harus menahannya dulu, aku seorang polisi, apa jadinya jika aku melakukan itu?

"Jadi intinya?"

"Jiwamu terguncang"

Aku mengepalkan tanganku, benar-benar gatal ingin menyumpal mulutnya itu.

"Itu kesimpulanku. Renungkan apa yang membuatmu begitu, lusa kita bertemu lagi. Hari ini selesai, kau boleh keluar"

Hanya itu? Hanya buang-buang waktu saja aku datang ke sini. Lusa? Yang benar saja?! Aku bekerja hari itu. Aku tidak akan datang ke sini lagi. Oh ya! Kenapa aku ke sini? Aku yang datang sendiri. Aku tidak berpikir kalau aku gila, malah aku berpendapat kalau orang di hadapanku tadi lah yang gila. Aku diam sejenak, mengingat tujuanku datang ke tempat Akashi Seijuro. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, jadi sudahlah mungkin hanya lamunanku yang keterlaluan.

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

**#Kise POV**

Aku melihat Aominecchi keluar dari kantornya Akashicchi. Dia terlihat kesal, dan mulutnya terus menggerutu. Mungkin sedang menyumpahi Akashicchi karena pertemuan mereka tadi. Sedikit lucu melihat dia seperti itu.

Aominecchi itu orang yang mengagumkan. Meskipun dia terlihat menyeramkan dengan kulitnya yang gelap dan tatapannya yang tajam, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang baik. Dia punya kelincahan yang hebat, sangat cocok untuk profesinya sekarang. Saat di apartemen dia selalu cerita bagaimana aksinya saat melakukan pengejaran terhadap penjahat-penjahat, terutama yang divonis sebagai buronan. Aku tahu dia hanya ingin pamer sebenarnya.

Meskipun itu hanya pamer, tapi mendengar ceritanya itu lumayan seru. Entah benar atau tidak, dia selalu membuat dirinya yang paling terlihat keren dalam semua adegan aksi yang dia ceritakan. Bisa jadi ada manipulasi yang terlalu dilebih-lebihkan sebenarnya. Tapi aku senang melihat dia bersemangat dan senang dengan pekerjaannya.

Berkebalikan ketika aku bercerita tentang dunia modeling. Dia selalu terlihat bosan dan tidak menjadi pendengar yang baik. Itu memang menyebalkan. Dia bilang _"Apa ada topik yang lebih menyenangkan dari bergaya di depan kamera?"_ atau _"Mengejar buronan itu lebih seru!"_ dan ketika dia sudah terlampau kesal dia selalu bilang _"Pasti banyak wanita berdada besar"._ Kata itu selalu membuatku menghentikan ceritaku. Telinganya akan langsung tajam jika aku menceritakan model-model wanita yang kukenal.

Aominecchi sedikit berubah sekarang ini. Aku hanya mengira, kejadian hari itu yang membuatnya seperti sekarang. Ada satu hari yang membuatnya sedikit jadi pendiam. Karena pengejarannya terhadap buronan yang membunuh hanya karena nafsu semata.

Malam itu hujan deras dan dia sedang bertugas. Dia cukup tangguh untuk seorang polisi, bahkan dia sendiri merasa kalau orang yang dicarinya selalu menghindarinya ketika melakukan pelarian. Mungkin dia sudah dianggap sebagai salah satu orang yang bisa menyusahkannya. Itulah Aomine Daiki.

Tapi malam itu, Aominecchi lagi-lagi menemukan seonggok tubuh bersimbah darah. Terguyur hujan deras dengan aliran merah mengelilinginya. Dia takut dan tubuhnya gemetar. Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia bereaksi seperti itu. Aominecchi seorang polisi dan aku yakin kalau dia sudah biasa melihat hal yang seperti itu. Kupikir reaksinya terlalu berlebihan.

Oh! Ngomong-ngomong, beberapa hari ini aku belum menemuinya. Hanya tidak ingin mengganggu. Sepertinya dia terlihat sedang strees.

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

**#Aomine POV**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Keringat bercucuran dari kening dan mataku langsung membelalak. Nafasku juga tidak beraturan, rasanya tubuhku lelah seperti telah berlari terus-menerus. Lagi-lagi mimpi itu. Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini aku selalu bermimpi hal yang sama.

Saat malam hujan deras dan aku dalam misi pengejaran. Seperti video yang rusak aku melihat itu berkali-kali, tubuh tak bernyawa, terguyur hujan. Darahnya mengalir terbawa arus air melewati sepatuku. Aku memandang ngeri, orang itu tergeletak begitu saja. Aku tidak ingat bagaimana wajahnya, tapi rentetan kejadiannya masih kuingat dengan jelas. Itu membuatku tidak tidur nyenyak atau bahkan tidak tidur sama sekali.

Sepertinya masih malam, aku melihat jam di dinding kamarku. Baru pukul 2 dini hari dan mata ini tidak bisa terpejam lagi. Aku lelah tapi tidak bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhku, bayangan itu terus-terusan mengganggu.

Aku beranjak ke dapur dan menyeduh secangkir kopi. Aku tahu itu akan membuatku semakin sulit tidur, tapi memang pada awalnya begitu, jadi kuputuskan untuk menonton saja sampai pagi.

Tidak ada tayangan yang benar-benar menarik perhatianku. Beberapa menayangkan siaran yang tidak bermutu dan sebagian menayangkan berita. Siapa yang akan tahu berita terbaru jika tayangannya jam segini? Orang-orang pada umumnya pasti masih terlelap bergelung dengan selimut mereka.

Mataku beralih pada ponsel yang dari kemarin sama sekali tidak kusentuh. Lagipula entah ada angin apa, Imayoshi –atasanku yang pelit tiba-tiba memberiku libur selama tiga hari, sama sekali bukan tipikalnya. Lampu ponselku berkedip-kedip, menandakan ada pemberitahuan yang masuk. Aku mengambilnya dan tertera sebuah pesan singkat di sana. Aku membukanya.

**_From : Akashi Seijuro_**

**_[Aku tahu kau tidak tidur. Jangan lupa pertemuan kita hari ini pukul 10.]_**

Aku diam sejenak memandang layar ponselku. Pesan itu dikirim 15 menit yang lalu, jadi belum lama. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu aku tidak tidur? Dan pertemuan itu, aku tidak mau lagi. Ah bilang saja aku bekerja hari ini, darurat dan aku tidak boleh absen.

Jari-jariku mengetik balasan pesan tadi, belum sempat selesai mengetik, Akashi kembali mengirim pesan.

**_From : Akashi Seijuro_**

**_[Jangan mencari alasan. Aku tahu kau sedang libur.]_**

Eh?! Darimana dia tahu? Sekarang aku tahu kalau dia bekerjasama dengan si kacamata itu agar dia memberiku hari libur. Akhirnya aku terpaksa membalasnya dengan singkat.

**_To : Akashi Seijuro_**

**_[Ya]_**

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

Aku tidak pernah ingin lagi menginjakan kakiku di sini dan duduk di kursi ini lagi. Menghadap orang ini lagi dan lagi.

"Bagaimana Daiki? Kau sudah menemukan penyebabnya?"

Tuh kan, dia mulai sok akrab denganku.

"Jangan menampilkan wajah begitu di depanku. Ah, kau marah soal yang waktu itu? Sebenarnya kau tidak benar-benar gila, hanya syok. Aku hanya ingin mengejutkanmu haha"

Apa dia sedang bermain-main dengan kata gila?

"Kau tahu biasanya aku hanya menangani kasus kejiwaan yang parah. Kau harus berterimakasih padaku karena aku mau menanganimu. Ya, si kacamata itu bilang kalau kau harus cepat sembuh dari syokmu, karena kau dibutuhkan di kepolisian"

"Huh? Aku memang tidak gila"

"Ya, tapi aku tidak bohong soal jiwamu yang terguncang"

Seringai menyebalkan itu selalu terpasang di wajahnya. Dan Imayoshi _teme!_ Dia yang merencanakan semua ini. Aku akan protes padanya ketika aku menemukannya.

"Orang yang syok biasanya sering bermimpi buruk dan sulit tidur. Kau seperti itu kan semalam?"

Dia menatapku, aku hanya diam, malas mengatakan apapun.

"Aku benar"

Eh?

"Itu terlihat jelas dari wajahmu, kantung mata yang mengitam dan mata lelah. Itu cukup membuktikan kalau kau kurang tidur"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau mau?"

Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Satu-satunya cara untuk membuatmu tenang adalah menerima kenyataan. Aku tidak menyangka orang sepertimu yang sudah terbiasa dengan kasus-kasus pembunuhan syok hanya karena satu kejadian yang bahkan tidak sesadis kasus sebelumnya"

"Itu bukan urusanmu"

"Ya, aku tidak akan ikut campur lebih jauh. Hanya sedikit membuatmu sadar dan lebih waras. Keputusannya tetap ada padamu. Ini!"

Akashi menyodorkan sebotol berisi tablet-tablet obat. Hey! Aku tidak sakit.

"Apa ini?"

Bodoh. Sudah jelas itu obat kan?

"Hanya untuk jaga-jaga, aku khawatir kau tidak mau datang ke sini lagi dan aku juga orang yang sibuk. Kulihat kau melupakan kenyataan, dan kau akan ada dalam fase depresi ketika kau mulai mengingatnya. Itu anti-depresan, mungkin kau akan berhalusinasi, tapi jangan berlebihan. Kau gunakan itu jika perlu saja"

Aku tidak percaya dia tidak menganggapku gila. Anti-depresan? Jelas-jelas dia memperlakukanku seperti orang gila.

"Kau bisa datang beberapa hari lagi. Tidak perlu buru-buru, kau bisa datang saat kau libur. Kuharap ada perkembangan selama itu"

Aku mengambil botol itu dengan setengah hati, tidak seperti saat aku mengambil dan mengumpulkan berkilo-kilo narkoba dari si pengedar saat bertugas.

"Kau boleh pulang"

Dia selalu memerintahku seenaknya. Memangnya kau siapa? Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan keluar.

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

**#Kise POV**

Hari ini aku kembali melihat Aominecchi keluar dari kantor Akashicchi. Aku tahu dia tidak suka, tapi ternyata dia tetap datang, haha, lucu juga. Aku merindukan Aominecchi, sebaiknya apa yang kulakukan ya? Apa sebaiknya aku menemuinya saja?

Huwaaa?! Aominecchi melihat ke arahku-ssu! Kalau begini tidak ada pilihan lain kan? Baiklah, aku akan menemui Aominecchi.

"Kise?"

"Aominecchi!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Eh?! A..aku... hanya jalan-jalan-ssu!"

Tidak mungkin kan aku bilang kalau aku diam di sini untuk melihatnya? Dia akan langsung tertawa hingga menangis jika tahu hal itu.

"Kau kemana saja bodoh?! Kenapa kau menghilang hah?!"

"Jangan membentakku-ssu! Habisnya kau terlihat frustasi, dan kau tidak suka diganggu. Jadi aku..."

"Bodoh! Kau yang menghilang malah membuatku semakin frustasi, kau tahu?!"

Kenapa dia jadi marah?

"Aku minta maaf-ssu..."

Dia menarik nafas panjang kemudian melihat lagi kearahku.

"Aku ingin ngobrol. Kau harus katakan alasanmu"

"Baiklah"

Kami berjalan beriringan.

"Ne~ Aominecchi, ngobrolnya di apartemenmu saja ya? Rasanya sudah lama tidak kesana-ssu"

"Hmm"

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

Aku kangen sekali, biasanya aku sering datang ke sini. Mungkin karena terlalu sering, tidak datang beberapa hari saja rasanya seperti sudah lama. Aku mendudukan tubuhku di sofa dan Aominecchi pergi ke dapur membuatkan minuman untuk kami.

Aominecchi datang membawa dua cangkir teh kemudian meletakannya di meja lalu dia ikut duduk di sebelahku.

"Hey Kise? Katakan padaku kau pergi ke mana hah?"

Bagaimana ini?

"Aku ada pemotretan di luar kota selama beberapa hari, jadi aku tidak ke Tokyo"

Ahaha, sebenarnya aku hanya mengarang. Aku tidak benar-benar pergi ke luar kota.

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?"

"Aku melihatmu seperti sedang tertekan dan kau tidak suka tentang modeling jadi aku tidak memberitahumu"

"Baiklah, kali ini kau kumaafkan"

Aominecchi ternyata gampang dibohongi ya, hehe.

Aominecchi menyeruput tehnya lalu memandang televisi. Tayangan sebuah fim box office baru saja selesai dan di gantikan oleh berita petang.

_Breaking News_

_Model tampan Kise Ryouta..._

Aku terbelalak ketika presenter itu menyebutkan namaku, buru-buru aku mengambil remote dan mengganti channelnya. Membuat Aominecchi yang tadinya terfokus ke televisi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku.

"Kenapa diganti?"

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Tadi itu berita tentangmu kan?"

"Aku ada di sampingmu kenapa kau harus melihatku di TV juga?"

Aominecchi hanya mendengus. Hampir saja! Aku mau menunjukkan yang sebenarnya, tapi tidak sekarang, mungkin beberapa hari lagi.

"Aominecchi, bagaimana kalau menonton DVD saja?"

"Terserah kau saja lah"

Aku hanya menghindari berita tentangku darinya. Takut-takut dia pingsan di tempat ketika melihat beritaku yang cukup fenomenal. Haaahh, ini sedikit membuatku pusing.

Ahh, romantisnya... film ini benar-benar penuh dengan adegan romantis. Sebenarnya aku memilih kasetnya secara acak, jadi aku tidak tahu film apa yang kuputar. Aku melirik ke Aominecchi, tumben sekali dia tidak protes ketika menonton film bergenre romantis. Biasanya dia akan protes dan bilang _"Kita nonton film action saja"_. Mungkin karena dia sendiri bukanlah orang yang romantis. Pernah beberapa kali dia mencoba untuk menjadi romantis dan sukses membuat perutku geli karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Lalu setelah itu dia selalu mengurungkan niatnya lagi untuk jadi romantis.

Tapi, Aominecchi yang seperti sekarang malah membuatku khawatir...

**#Aomine POV**

Aku tahu dari tadi Kise terus-terusan memandangku, tapi sengaja kuabaikan. Dan tatapan matanya itu seperti orang yang bersimpati. Lama-kelamaan menyebalkan juga terus ditatap seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat Kise?"

Aku beralih memandangnya. Dia terlihat cukup terkejut ketika aku menengok.

"Ne... Aominecchi kenapa jadi pendiam-ssu?"

Huh? Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Aku memang tidak berisik sepertimu!"

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Aominecchi terlihat... berbeda"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, Aominecchi lebih diam dari biasanya. Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada"

Aku memalingkan wajahku kearah sebaliknya.

"Kau bohong. Kau selalu tidak mau menatapku ketika kau berbohong. Dan aku juga melihat tadi siang kau dari kantornya Akashicchi"

Aku kembali menengok ke arahnya.

"Jadi kau tahu ya? Hhhh, sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku"

Dia terlihat penasaran sekaligus takjub. Kuakui aku memang bukan tipe orang yang suka bercerita.

"Mereka pikir aku gila dan butuh terapi kejiwaan. Aku tidak merasa seperti itu. Akashi bilang kalau aku akan berhalusinasi, lalu memberiku ini"

Aku mengeluarkan botol yang Akashi berikan tadi. Raut wajahnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Itu apa-ssu?"

Sudah kuduga dia akan menanyakan itu.

"Anti-depresan"

Dia terlihat kaget dan mata madunya membelalak. Lalu berkata dengan sedikit tidak percaya.

"Tapi Aominecchi tidak terlihat gila"

"Ya, kupikir juga begitu. Aku hanya datang dan tidak tahu tujuanku apa sampai harus menemui Akashi"

Dia berhenti menatapku, sepertinya mulai sibuk dengan pikirannya. Wajahnya yang sedang berpikir itu terlihat manis di mataku. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau aku sedang menatapnya. Lalu tiba-tiba dia seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Aominecchi! Aku harus pulang sekarang-ssu!"

"Eh?"

"Dadah Aominecchi!"

Kise melesat begitu saja. Berlari tergesa-gesa. Lalu aku mengikutinya ketika pintu apartemen baru saja tertutup. Aku membukanya dan menengok ke samping kanan dan kiri. Tapi dia sudah tidak ada. ternyata dia cepat sekali.

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

Hari ini aku bekerja seperti biasanya. Di kantor kepolisian Tokyo. Tidak terlalu banyak masalah hari ini, atau belum. Semoga saja tidak seperti seminggu yang lalu. Langitnya juga cerah, hanya satu yang membuatku sial, aku harus bekerja hingga malam untuk menggantikan si kaca mata menyebalkan itu. Kenapa juga harus aku yang menggantikannya? Mentang-mentang atasan, bisa melakukan semaunya. Bagaimana jadinya kalau aku mengacaukan kepolisian? Tahu rasa dia! Tapi aku tidak sekejam itu. Aku bekerja dengan segenap jiwaku.

Matahari bersinar terik. Sangat menyilaukan ketika aku mendongkak menatapnya dari jendela. Warnanya mengingatkanku pada si pirang yang tak bisa diam. Sejak hari itu dia tidak menemuiku lagi. Hanya dua hari yang lalu sih sebenarnya. Tapi gerak geriknya terasa mencurigakan.

"Aominecchi!"

Panjang umur. Si pirang itu datang dan sedang berlari ke sini. Saat jam makan siang dan aku mengambil jatah makanku lalu duduk di kursi yang kosong. Dia tersenyum cerah seperti biasanya. Tetap bersinar, tapi tidak menyilaukan, membuatku betah berlama-lama menatapnya.

Dia duduk bersebrangan dengan kursi yang kutempati.

"Aominecchi baru mau makan ya?"

Oh betapa bodohnya dia, jelas-jelas aku baru saja mengambil jatah makanku.

"Kau pikir aku sudah selesai? Dan bagaimana kau bisa masuk?!"

Aku baru menyadarinya, ini kan di dalam kantor. Ruang makan khusus bagi polisi yang bertugas, sedangkan Kise? Wajahnya menampakan sosok tidak bersalah.

"Aku sudah minta izin-ssu! Aku di bolehkan masuk!"

Aku mendesah lalu melirik ke sekelilingku. Tampaknya tak ada yang terganggu dengan ocehan si pirang. Mungkin dia benar-benar sudah minta izin.

Dia hanya diam memperhatikanku makan. Aku menawarkan makananku padanya, meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak mau jatahku berkurang. Aku butuh stamina. Tapi dia menolaknya dengan halus, dia bilang sudah makan dan aku harus makan yang banyak agar tetap bisa beraktivitas. Haha sejak kapan dia jadi sok seperti itu?

"Yosh! Jam makan siang sudah selesai, aku akan pergi dulu"

"Kau mau ke mana lagi?"

"Ponselku rusak, tidak sengaja terendam air. Aku harus memperbaikinya. Nanti aku datang lagi"

Lalu dia pergi begitu saja. Lagi-lagi pergi. Pantas saja pesanku tidak pernah di balas. Dasar ceroboh! Jangan-jangan dia memasukan celana berisi ponselnya dan langsung mencucinya tanpa memeriksanya dulu.

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

**#Kise POV**

Malamnya aku kembali lagi ke kantor Aominecchi. Itu kantor pusat, jadi bangunannya besar dan ruangannya juga banyak. Jangan lupakan juga ada penjara di bagian bangunan barat. Aku masuk lagi dan menemukan Aominecchi sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

Aku akan menunjukannya hari ini, jadi semoga saja dia tidak kaget. Aku mengajaknya ke sebuah ruangan, masih di dalam bangunan kantornya Aominecchi. Kami berjalan di koridor. Dan aku sengaja terus mengatakan berbagai macam hal.

Sengaja membuatnya tidak tahu ruangan mana yang kutuju. Bahkan mungkin karena ocehanku yang terus-menerus membuatnya tidak sempat menengok ke depan.

Baguslah Aominecchi tidak menyadarinya. Kami sudah sampai, dan aku membukakan pintu untuknya.

**#Aomine POV**

Kise tidak bohong. Dia benar-benar datang lagi ke kantorku. Dan aku masih heran, kenapa mereka membiarkannya masuk ke kantor begitu saja. Lalu dia mengajakku ke sebuah ruangan. Tapi karena ocehannya yang terlalu berisik, aku bahkan tidak tahu ruangan mana yang dia tunjukan. Dia membukakan pintunya dan masuk lebih dulu.

Lalu aku menyusulnya masuk...

"Kise, kau sedang a...-pa?"

Mataku membulat sempurna, aku melihat kepalanya yang pirang sedang berbaring.

Seseorang berdiri dengan jas putih, berambut hijau dan memakai kaca mata sedang menopang dagunya sembari menatap ke tubuh si pirang. Lalu dia menengok ke arahku dan matanya membelalak. Meskipun mataku terfokus pada si pirang, aku masih bisa melihat si kepala hijau itu kaget melihatku yang masuk.

Dia Midorima Shintarou, aku kenal dia. Dia juga bekerja di tempat ini, dan posisinya... dokter forensik. Lalu dia buru-buru menaikan sehelai kain di tubuh si pirang hingga sebatas dada.

"Aomine"

Dia tersadar lebih dulu. Lalu aku mendekat, memastikan kalau orang yang berbaring ini Kise dan oh dia tidak berpakaian, sedangkan si kepala hijau ini sedang menatap tubuhnya. Oke, jangan bilang kalau dia sengaja menggoda Midorima.

Semakin aku mendekat, semakin jelas pula rupa orang itu. Itu memang Kise, tapi...

Kulitnya sangat pucat, bahkan urat-urat venanya mulai terlihat lebih jelas. Bibirnya sedikit membiru dan matanya terpejam, menyembunyikan manik sewarna madu itu di balik kelopaknya. Sangat berbeda dengan Kise yang tadi berjalan denganku ke sini.

Aku tidak ingin mempercayai firasatku. Lalu aku menengok ke sekeliling dan aku baru menyadari dimana aku berdiri sekarang. Kamar mayat.

Aku tidak bisa bicara apapun, ini terlalu mendadak. Aku ingin berteriak tapi tidak satupun suara yang keluar.

"Aomine!"

Midorima memanggilku dan rasanya suaraku mulai kembali.

"Midorima, Kise..."

"Ah, aku sudah dengar tentangmu. Kau melupakan korban malam itu dan membuatmu syok"

Kepalaku terasa pusing, lalu kejadian malam itu kembali berputar. Aku tidak mau melihat ini lagi! Tapi kepalaku memaksanya begitu dan satu hal yang dulu tidak kuingat kini terlihat jelas. Korban dari pembunuhan malam itu... Kise Ryouta.

Itu alasan mengapa malam itu aku dilanda ketakutan yang amat sangat, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri dan terasa seperti kehilangan akal sehatku. Hal itu bisa terjadi meskipun aku sudah terbiasa, karena yang kulihat malam itu adalah... kekasihku sendiri.

"Aomine!"

Midorima mengembalikanku pada kenyataan. Kalau Kise di sini, lalu yang tadi itu siapa?

Aku merogoh saku celanaku, mengeluarkan sebuah botol dan meminum satu tablet dari dalamnya. Mungkin ini yang Akashi maksud dengan halusinasi. Kise yang selama ini kulihat tidak benar-benar nyata.

Midorima membawakan sebotol air mineral dan aku segera meneguknya.

"Kau sudah tenang?"

"Hnn"

Lalu Midorima kembali menatap tubuh Kise. Dia terlihat bingung.

"Kenapa kau terus menatapnya?"

Aku tidak suka dia menatap tubuh Kise yang tanpa pakaian. Meskipun sekarang sudah ditutupi dengan sehelai kain.

"Ada sesuatu yang ganjal di tubuhnya"

Tidak seperti biasanya. Midorima selalu bisa menemukan penyebab kematian korban dengan jelas, tapi kali ini dia terlihat bingung.

"Kau melihat pembunuh itu kan Aomine?"

"Ya"

"Apa senjata yang dia bawa?"

"Cerulit"

Dia memijat keningnya.

"Kau orang ke sepuluh yang kutanya tentang senjata yang di bawa pelaku. Dan semua menjawab hal yang sama. Tapi yang membuatku bingung. Disamping luka tebasan, ada dua peluru di tubuhnya. Dan sebenarnya, peluru itu yang langsung bersarang di jantungnya lah yang menjadi penyebabnya tewas. Datanya tidak sama"

**Brakk!**

"Shin-chan!"

Seseorang berambut hitam membuka pintu dan masuk dengan terburu-buru. Midorima terlihat jengkel seketika, mungkin karena panggilan yang diberikan pria itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Tapi kemudian wajahnya kembai serius.

"Ada apa Takao?"

"Ini..."

Sepertinya orang bernama Takao itu berlari di sepanjang koridor untuk menemui Midorima. Dia menunjukan sebuah ponsel berwarna kuning ke hadapan Midorima. Layarnya pecah, tapi masih menyala. Aku kenal ponsel itu, punya Kise. Siapa lagi yang membuat ponselnya berwarna kuning secerah itu?

**_"Ponselku rusak, tidak sengaja terendam air. Aku harus memperbaikinya. Nanti aku datang lagi"_**

"Aku berhasil memperbaikinya!"

Midorima mengambil ponsel itu dari tangan Takao.

"Shin-chan coba kau baca pesan yang belum selesai di ketik itu!"

Aku melihat wajah Midorima seperti mengetahui sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Aku baru saja ingin menanyakan isi pesannya, tapi sepertinya dia tidak mau bicara dan memberikan ponsel itu padaku.

_[Aominecchi! Atasanmu yang berkaca mata itu berkomplot dngan si pmbunu ]_

Beberapa kata tidak tertulis dengan benar, sepertinya dia mengetiknya buru-buru. Tapi aku sangat mengerti maksud pesan itu.

_"Imayoshi berkomplot dengan si pembunuh, membantunya melarikan diri dan dia yang menembak Kise hingga tewas"_

Aku marah, sangat marah. Aku ingin membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri. Kenapa kepolisian malah berkomplot dengan musuh? Dia sudah gila!

"Jadi begitu... korban mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Dia bermaksud memberitahukannya kepada Aomine. Tapi pelaku terlanjur mengetahuinya lalu mereka mengejar korban. Korban terbunuh oleh peluru yang ditembakan pelaku sebelum sempat mengirimkan pesan itu pada Aomine. Lalu ponselnya rusak dan buktinya menghilang. Semuanya jadi jelas"

Midorima selesai menjelaskan. Takao mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Takao! Bisa kau cocokan peluru di tubuh korban dengan selongsong pistol milik Imayoshi?"

"Baik! Akan kulakukan secepatnya!"

Takao keluar dari ruangan. Midorima menghampiri satu-satunya meja yang ada di ruangan itu dan mengambil sebuah note beserta pulpen lalu mulai menulis di atasnya.

Aku tidak bisa tenang!

"Aominecchi!"

Huh? Panggilan itu? Aku menengok ke sekeliling.

"Aominecchi!"

Kise? Dia ada di depanku dengan senyuman khasnya. Aku yakin aku berhalusinasi lagi, jelas-jelas tubuhnya terbaring di belakangku.

"Ne~ sekarang kau sudah tahu yang sebenarnya kan?"

Dia masih saja tersenyum seperti itu.

"Hati-hati dengan pria berkaca mata itu ya! Bukan Midorimacchi, tapi yang rambutnya hitam"

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Eeeeh? Kenapa Aominecchi malah diam-ssu?"

Wajah bingungnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Haha! Daijoubu, aku hanya ingin kau berhati-hati. Kau polisi kan? Kau harus menegakan kebenaran-ssu! Jadi tolong lakukan apa yang menurut Aominecchi benar, ya?"

"Kise... apa kau bahagia?"

"Huh?"

Aku tidak tahu, pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Sesaat dia diam, lalu tersenyum. Manis sekali.

"Ya, aku bahagia. Bisa bersama dengan Aominecchi, bersama pria yang hebat. Yang selalu memamerkan kehebatannya ketika bercerita. Malah terkadang kupikir kau berlebihan dalam menceritakannya. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan bisa sejauh ini dengan Aominecchi"

Aku menatapnya. Aku tidak tersinggung dengan ucapannya. Justru aku merasa senang.

"Syukurlah... kalau kau bahagia..."

Midorima menatapku aneh di sela-sela kegiatan menulisnya. Mungkin dia menganggapku orang gila yang berbicara dengan udara.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang Aominecchi! Jangan khawatirkan aku, hiduplah dengan tenang. Kau masih punya banyak tugas di dunia, haha!"

Dia tertawa.

"Kise... Aku mencintaimu"

Dia diam sejenak. Biasanya dia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika aku mengatakannya dengan nada seperti itu. Tapi kali ini tidak, dia malah tersenyum lembut.

"Ya... aku juga mencintaimu Aominecchi"

Lalu dia menghilang, kembali menghilang, benar-benar menghilang.

Entah mengapa bebanku terasa terangkat. Aku merasa tidak keberatan akan kepergiannya. Dia bahagia, aku tidak perlu menghawatirkannya. Seperti katanya, aku masih punya banyak tugas yang perlu kuselesaikan.

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

**Point of View (POV) character end**

* * *

Kise tidur dengan tenang. Imayoshi terbukti sebagai tersangka, pembunuh komplotannya juga tertangkap dan mereka mendapatkan hukuman sesuai dengan semestinya. Aomine diangkat menjadi kepala kepolisian yang baru berkat kerja kerasnya selama ini. Segala jenis kejahatan perlahan berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.

Untuk menciptakan perdamaian yang menjadi harapannya sebelum pada akhirnya kembali menyusul sang kekasih yang sudah mendahuluinya.

"Kise... aku akan berjuang! Dengan segenap jiwa dan kemampuanku"

Selembar kelopak sakura membelai lembut rambut hingga pipinya dan mendarat tepat di telapak tangan. Bibirnya tersenyum lalu mendongkak menatap langit biru yang cerah.

"Kau harus lihat betapa hebatnya kekasihmu ini!"

"Daiki, kau tidak perlu datang ke kantorku lagi. Kau sudah sembuh"

Aomine menatap pria yang berdiri di belakangnya. Dengan surai merah dan matanya yang berbeda.

"Seperti yang kukatakan, kau tak perlu datang lagi. Tapi jika ada waktu luang, kau bisa berkonsultasi padaku kapan saja"

Setelah mengatakan itu Akashi berjalan melewati Aomine yang menatap punggungnya heran.

_"Ada apa dengannya? Dari awal aku memang tidak gila"_

"Hahhh, mungkin dia benar. Aku syok, tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa"

* * *

**.**

**~END~**

**.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Breaking News_

_Kasus pembunuhan yang menewaskan model tampan Kise Ryouta kini terkuak. Berkat penyelidikan dari kepala kepolisian yang baru, Aomine Daiki beserta rekan-rekannya, pelaku pembunuhan tersebut berhasil di tangkap. Diduga salah satu tersangka merupakan kepala kepolisian lama yang berkomplot dengan buronan yang selama ini di cari. Keluarga dan kerabat serta para penggemar korban sudah menerima kepergian Kise Ryouta dan mereka berharap kalau pemerintah bisa bersikap adil terhadap terdakwa dalam menentukan keputusan..._

Aomine tersenyum ketika melihat siaran televisi hari itu.

_Kami baru saja menerima laporan, bahwa pengadilan memutuskan tersangka kasus pembunuhan model tampan Kise Ryouta, divonis hukum mati. Menurut data yang kami terima, eksekusi akan dilaksanakan besok siang. Sekian laporan kami..._

"Ini yang terbaik kan? Kise..."

* * *

.

.

**Haha, lagi-lagi crime. Saya suka genre crime-ssu! Oneshot lagi, saya kapok bikin chapter, idenya suka menghilang tiba-tiba. Dan saya mencoba pake point of viewnya karakter di sini.**

**Ini untuk yang tidak terlalu mengerti dengan alurnya:**

**Jadi ceritanya, Kise itu sudah mati. Dibunuh oleh pembunuh yang sedang dikejar Aomine. Sejak itu Aomine syok, dia lupa siapa korbannya tapi kejadiannya terus kemimpiin. Kise itu hantu atau halusinasi aja, itu tergantung persepsi masing-masing. Cuma kalau saya mikirnya, Kise itu hantu tapi Aomine nyangkanya itu halusinasinya dia. Singkatnya, Kise yang sesudah pembunuhan itu tidak nyata.**

**Terus soal kamar mayat, saya tidak tahu benar apa tidak. Saya membuatnya ada di kantor kepolisian pusat. Dimaksudkan untuk mengotopsi penyebab kematian korban. Dan anggap saja mayat-mayat yang ada di ruangan itu, korban pembunuhan yang sama.**

**Soal eksekusi itu aku dapet ide tadi nonton berita yang tentang narkoba itu lho haha XD**

**Saya jarang menemukan pairing Aokise lagi. Apa hanya saya yang merasa?**

**Yosh! Mungkin hanya segitu. Untuk ke OOC-annya saya sudah menyertakan WARNING. Karena saya tidak bisa bikin yang OC, pasti belok pada akhirnya.**

**Sumimasen untuk segala keabsurdannya!**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca :)**


End file.
